


Of Sledgehammers And Slurpee's

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoying Gabriel, Candy, Eventual Romance, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, No Castiel, No Dean, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go away on there honeymoon leaving Sam on his own and Gabriel the chance to finally claim Sam as his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sledgehammers And Slurpee's

**Author's Note:**

> Set where Gabe is still alive and Cas stopped Metatron from killing Dean at the end of season 9

Sam smiled as he walked into the kitchen of the bunker and dropped the grocery bags onto the island. Dean and Cas were gone off there honeymoon and Sam had the bunker all to himself. He could cook what he wanted to cook, eat what he wanted to eat, watch what he wanted to watch, read what he wanted to read, he could do what he wanted to do. And he didn't have to worry about what Dean or Cas had to say about it because they were off doing whatever the hell they were doing. And was happy for them he really was god knows they've been through a lot. And Dean owed it to Cas to take him on a honeymoon somewhere nice especially after what happened a few months back. Metatron was about to finish off Dean until Cas pinned him down with his grace and killed him there on site. Restoring all the peace in heaven and the power balanced amongst the angels. Sam and Cas then nursed Dean back to health from being at near Death's door and it was shortly after Dean had fully recovered that he proclaimed his love for Cas. And with Sam as best man and Charlie as maid of honor Dean and Cas wed about a week after. That was months ago they had wanted to go on there honeymoon right away but heavenly matter had delayed Castiel until now. And Sam was happy 1. Cause his brother finally admited his true feeling to Cas and they were now on there honeymoon and 2. HE HAD THE BUNKER ALL TO HIMSELF!!

So after Sam put all the grocery's away Sam turned on the radio. The modern pop station not the classic rock station like Dean made them always listen to and for dinner he cooked a nice shrimp and pasta stir fry with lots and lots of vegetables and had a nice bottle of whit wine to go with it. Not the burgers and fries and crap and beer Dean most always served for dinner. And after dinner Sam decides to watch a movie and a nice old romantic comedy China Seas with Clark Gable and Jean Harlow. Not a military or war movie, not an action flick, not a crappy B, Sci Fi, horror, slasher movie that Dean always made them watch while having some coffee and ice cream. And once the movie was over Sam went to bed no having to stay up and search a hunt (they had retired from that) no having to watch 20 million stupid you tube clips or an episode of some old comedy show that Dean would make them watch. Yep Sam was in heaven and the time that Dean and Cas were gone was gonna be dedicated to all the things he couldn't do if they were there. Unfortunately someone else had other idea's 

When Sam woke up the next morning he stretched and smiled before hopping out of bed and taking a nice long shower. After he got out Sam put on some clean underwear and T-shirt and his dads old army sweatpants and his Stanford sweatshirt (Which he had Cas snap to his current size) and went down to have breakfast. For breakfast Sam had captain crunch and orange juice 

"God it's so nice to have something other than eggs and bacon!" Sam said as he enjoyed his breakfast 

After Sam was done eating he decided he wanted to read. So he headed to his little library the one that had everything but spell books and what not. Sam picked out Romeo and Juliet and head into the main library to read(Because it had better lighting) and started to read. Sam was about half way through the book sitting in complete silence when suddenly there was a loud *SLUUUUUUURP* Sam assumed that it was his mind playing tricks on him as he was not used to being in the bunker and all alone. Sam read a few more pages when there was another loud *SLUUUUUUURP* Now Sam was getting concerned. Was there an intruder?? Did Dean and Cas return early?? Was it a hell hound?? God it wasn't Lucifer was it??" Sam finally gathered enough wits to turn around. And once he did a frown appeared on his face standing behind him in a white and blue stripped tank top, cargo shorts, black Adidas sandals with matching black socks, a pair of ray bans, and a backwards snap back and sucking on an extra large Slurpee was Gabriel the arch angel, trickster, loki, candy loving, asshole jerk, and bane of the Winchesters lives

"Gabe what do you want??" Sam asked very annoyed 

"Is that any way to treat your guests Sammich??" Gabe said and then took another long loud sip of his Slurpee

"Your not my guest! Your an annoying asshole who killed my brother over and over again just for fun!"

"I an't believe you haven't forgiven me! Sammich i'm hurt!"

Gabriel clutched his free hand (The one that wan't holding the slurpee) to his chest pretending to be mock hurt (The drama queen)

"Why should i! You killed my brother over and over because you were bored! Ya know i should have just let Lucifer smite you!"

"But you didn't cause you love me!"

Gabe then snaps his fingers and the slurpee disappears and a tub of cherry laffy taffy takes it's place 

"What do you want Gabriel??"

"I wanna have fun with you!"

"Why do you wanna have fun with me??

"Because your brother and my brother are off on there honeymoon! And your the only one here! So i thought we could have some fun! And besides i love you Sammich!"

"Well i don't love you! Now get out!"

"But Sammich!"

"I said get out Gabe!"

Gabe sighs "Fine" and with a snap of his fingers he's gone 

"Thank goodness!" Sam says and then goes back to his book. He tries to read but what happened during Gabe's visit keeps playing on his mind and he finds himself distracted. So he just puts his book down on the large table and walks out of the room

A few hours later Sam is watching TV when he hears a noise it came from one of the empty bedrooms. Sam jumps off the couch and hears another noise Sam makes his way to the row of bedrooms and there is yet another noise. By the time Sam gets to the room it's coming from there was a loud banging sound. Sam gulped then opened the door and flew to the side and what fell out was not what he expected. What fell out was a huge room full pile of chocolates with Gabe lying on top wearing nothing but a thong his very ripped body exposed

"Gabe what the hell are you doing??" Sam asked 

"Waiting for you to take me moose!" Gabe says then flips around and wiggles his ass in the air 

"In a room on a pile full of chocolate in a blue felt thong??"

"It's one of my fantasies!"

"One of them??"

"Do you wanna know what the others are??"

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and seductively bit into a piece of chocolate 

"No! Now get out!"

"No way moose your not getting ride of me so easy this time!"

Gabe smirks lies back on the pile and snaps a sucker in his mouth 

"Oh really!"

"Yep!"

"OH LUCIFER!!"

Gabe's eyes get wide "You wouldn't!"

"OH LUCIFER GABE'S HERE!! AND HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU!!"

"Alright!! Alright!! I'm going!!"

Gabe snaps his fingers and soon he, his thonged ass, and the pile of chocolate are gone

Sam smirks and then shuts the door 

"I owe Cas fifty bucks" Sam said as he walked down the hall 

The next few days are peaceful Sam tires to maintain a routine but he doesn't but he really doesn't care there's no one there to care but him. Sam also doesn't here from Gabe at all over those next few days and Sam is grateful. He doesn't like Gabe hell! He hates the dick! He always is messing with him and Dean and Cas. And hell he killed Dean over and over and over again just so he could have some fun! Who dose that! And the guy was always making a mess everywhere with his obsession with candy. But Gabe did (surprisingly) Have some good traits he was charming, he had the most beautiful eyes, and a hot body, he deeply cared and always protected Castiel (Sorta like Dean did for him), and the way his wavy hair blew in the wind, and he gave the best messages (Don't ask!) But he seemingly did nothing put push his and Dean's buttons. And Sam knew that at some point he was gonna cave into Gabe but for now he was holding out. The weekend past with no sign from Gabe or any word from Gabe but Sam knew something was coming. And on Monday the first of that thing came Sam was sitting in the kitchen of the bunker when he heard a knock at the door. Sam sighed and got up and walked to the door and opened it

"Ye..Gabe!! What the hell!!"

There was Gabe standing outside his door wearing a sexy Mounties outfit hat and everything and holding a saddle and moose ears 

"Come on moose! I'm the Mountie and your the moose!" Gabe said wiggling his eyebrows

"Goodbye Gabe!!" Sam said and slammed the door shut in his face 

Tuesday wasn't any better. Sam is sitting in his room again reading when Gabe suddenly appered wearing nothing but a loin cloth around his ass and crotch that was held together by string and he was covered in a light coat of mud 

"Me Tarzan you Jane! Me make my jungle queen and ravish you! What'ch ya say Sammy??" Gabe asks 

"Out!" Sam says and points to the door 

"Fine!" Gabe says and then snaps himself away 

Wednesday was even worse. Sam is in the kitchen boiling eggs when Gabe pops in wearing a tool belt around his crotch, one of those bright neon vests, and a hard hat and is holding a sledge hammer 

"Come on Sammy! Let me wreck that hole of yours!" Gabe says and swings the hammer 

Sam just puts his hands on his hips and then points to the door 

"Fine" Gabe says and then snaps himself away 

"Wreck me hole! Really!" Sam says and goes back to focusing on his boiling eggs 

On Thursday Sam prepares himself for what Gabe will do today. But by mid afternoon and non sign of Gabe Sam lets out a sigh or relief but still remains on guard. So that's why when Sam went into the library to finish reading his book he didn't expect what he found. When Sam entered the the library his eyes got wide and he gasped the whole library had been turned into one of those 20-30's styled night clubs with dancers and everything. And standing in the middle of the large stage at the other end of the room was Gabe naked and covering himself with two large feathers like those old fan dancers 

"Gabe! What the hell did you do to the library!??"

"Turned it into a nightclub in Rio! Come on Sammy lets have some fun!"

"GET OUT!! NOW!!"

Gabriel sighs "Sorry girls!"

Snapping his fingers the library turns back to normal and Gabe's clothes are back on

"Now get out!!"

Sam points to the door 

Gabe smirks and walks towards Sam 

"One of these days Sam Winchester you will be mine!"

Gabe then snaps his fingers and disappears. Sam sighs and walks into the library sits down and picks up his book where he left it off 

When Sam woke up on Friday morning he didn't know what to expect. He was still trying to understand Gabe's "You will be mine" comment. Sam sighed and then got out of bed and walked into the shower. Sam got out of the shower changed and then went down to get breakfast there was no sign of Gabe and Sam sighed with disappointment. When Sam ate breakfast he kept looking behind his shoulder to see if Gabe was gonna pop up but he didn't show up. Sam first tried to read and then watch TV but he got restless and kept walking to every empty room in the bunker opening the doors hoping to find Gabe but he didn't. Sam hated to admit it but he was falling in love with the quirky, candy addicted arch angel formerly known as the trickster. A whole week went by and there was no sign of Gabe or any word from Gabe and Sam was starting to get disappointed. It was Saturday morning and Sam was sitting on the couch watching a movie. Although Sam didn't knw what was going on in the movie as his thoughts kept going back to Gabriel who by know he had fallen in love with and HARD in love with. Sam was twirling his finger in his hair when suddenly there was a flutter and soon enough Gabe was sitting right next to Sam on the couch 

"Gabe??" Sam said surprised 

"Look Sammich i just wanna talk. I wanna apologize to you for being such an asshole before and bothering you it's just that i don't really know boundaries and..."

Gabe is cut off when Sam launches forward and crashes his lips to Gabe's

"Sam??"

"God i've missed you so much!!"

Sam kisses Gabe again and when they pull away Gabe has a huge smile on his face 

"I knew you'd come around moose!"

"Shut up and love me!"

"I'd love nothing better!"

Sam and Gabe soon find themselves on the couch making out the passion like a pair of teenage lovers 

"What ya watching??" Gabe asks between kisses 

"A movie" Sam says

"What movie??"

"Don't know"

"Can you find out"

"I can find out"

Sam and Gabe never find out the name of the movie nor do they finish the movie. Because after all they have other thongs on there minds

"That was amazing Sammich" Gabe says as he puts his clothes back on 

"Thanks!" Sam says as he fixes his hair 

"Well i think i should be going"

Gabe starts to leave only to have Sam grab him by the arm 

"Don't! Please stay"

Gabe smiles "I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you"

Gabe kisses Sam and then pushes him down on the couch. Gabe ends up moving in with Sam and the two spend the next few weeks doing whatever they want and doing it wherever they want until Dean and Cas come home.

FIN


End file.
